duel 2hybrid VS joey
by hybridswrath
Summary: a now evil hybrid goes up against the runner-up from duelist kingdom


Hybrid is competing in the battle city tournament using his new gravity bind deck, as he walks the streets looking for a challenger, he is greeted by Joey wheeler, the duelist who made second place in duelist kingdom  
  
Joey-hey you! How would you like to duel a real champ? Hybrid-heh, champ? I would hardly consider second place, champ Joey-*gets angry* what?! I'll show you! Lets go!  
  
The duel starts. Score is 4000/4000  
  
Hybrid-for my first move, I'll set one monster in defense mode.  
  
Joey-boriiiing, why don't you play your monster in attack mode? Scared it's too weak?  
  
Hybrid-just shut up and make your move  
  
Joey-oh sorry, I didn't know you were in such a hurry to lose. Ok, here goes! Alligator sword (1500/1200) in attack mode! Attack his monster! Alligator sword holds his sword over his head and swings it down hybrid's monster.and is immediately killed  
  
Joey-what the..?  
  
Hybrid-you attacked my man-eater bug (450/600)! When it's turned face-up, it allows me to destroy one monster on the field!  
  
Joey-damn, heh heh, well it doesn't matter anyways, I still killed it, even if I did lose my alligator sword! I'll set 1 card facedown and end my turn  
  
Hybrid-well, it looks like I'll be getting first blood. I summon dragon zombie (1600/0) and attack your lifepoints!  
  
Joey-nuh uh uh, you wont hurt me that easily, I activate scapegoat! 4 small goats appear on Joey's side of the field, one of them blocking dragon zombie's attack  
  
Hybrid-argh  
  
Joey-now I summon panther warrior (2000/1600)! In order for him to attack, I have to sacrifice a monster, so I'll use one of my goats! Panther warrior, attack dragon zombie! Panther warrior pounces on the dragon zombie and wrestles it to the ground, then sinks its sword into the dragon's back, and is covered by the dragon's blood 4000/3600  
  
Joey-ooh, brutal, lets see you recover from that!  
  
As hybrid's turn comes up, the field stands with Joey having panther warrior (2000/1600), and 2 goats (0/0). Hybrid has an empty field  
  
Hybrid-I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn  
  
Joey-alright, now its time to end this duel! I summon armored lizard (1500/1200)!  
  
Hybrid-which activates my trap! I flip trap hole! When I activate this card, it destroys the monster you summoned! Joey watches as the ground beneath his armored lizard splits open and the creature falls to its doom  
  
Hybrid-and I'll also activate-bottomless shifting sand! Now at the end of each of your turns, your strongest monster will be automatically destroyed! Desert sand suddenly appears on Joey's side of the field  
  
Joey-bastard! Fine, I'll just have to make all my attacks count then! I'll sacrifice another goat to my panther warrior so that it can attack your lifepoints directly! Panther warrior lunges at hybrid and punches him in the stomach; hybrid falls to his knees in pain 4000/1600  
  
Joey-get up you wuss, it's your turn  
  
Hybrid-*stands up weakly and smirks* and now that your turn ends, your panther warrior dies! The sand beneath panther warrior starts swirling and panther warrior begins to sink beneath the sand as Joey watches helplessly  
  
Joey-my panther warrior!  
  
Hybrid-and now, I summon dream clown (1200/900) and attack your last goat! Hybrid's dream clown pulls out a novelty sized hammer and smashes Joey's goat  
  
Dream clown-whack a goat! Whack a goat! Hee hee hee hee!!  
  
Joey-*looks at his flattened goat in disgust* I set 1 card facedown and a monster in defense mode.  
  
Hybrid-I'll set 1 card facedown and summon another dream clown. Now, I'll switch my first dream clown to defense mode, activating his effect! Whenever a dream clown is switched from attack to defense I can destroy one of your monsters! Dream clown crouches and farts into the ground. The gas then shoots up from the ground destroying Joey's facedown penguin soldier  
  
Dream clown-*blushes* hee hee hee hee! Hybrid-and now I'll have my other dream clown attack you directly! Dream clown drunkenly staggers towards Joey, pulls out a novelty hammer, laughs, twirls around and hits Joey in the face 2800/1600  
  
Hybrid-and now that I have both of my dream clowns on the field, there's no way you can win! Any monster you summon I will destroy, and then attack you directly!  
  
Joey-*thinking* well, I may not be able to get rid of his clowns yet, but I can at least get rid of his bottomless shifting sand! I activate dust tornado! This trap card allows me to destroy one card on your side of the field, and I choose your bottomless shifting sand! A tornado sucks up all the sand on joeys side of the field, then disappears into the air  
  
Joey-and I'll finish off by setting one monster in defense mode  
  
Hybrid-ha! If you keep playing like this, I'll have this duel won in no time at all! I'll switch my dream clown's positions again and destroy your set card then attack you directly! Joey is once again hit in the face by hybrid's dream clown 1600/1600  
  
Hybrid-why don't you just give up now Joey? It'll save you unnecessary pain.  
  
Joey-*stands up weakly* Joey wheeler never gives up! As Joey's turn comes up, the field stands with Joey having an empty field and hybrid having 2 dream clowns (1200/900) and 1 set card  
  
Joey-yes! I just drew the monster I needed to pop your little clown combo! But first, just in case you were relying on that set card to protect you, I play giant trunade to send it back to your hand! Hybrid watches in astonishment as his set card is blown away by giant trunade's strong winds  
  
Joey-and now I summon axe raider (1700/1150) and attack the dream clown that's in attack position! Axe raider rushes towards hybrid's dream clown and cuts it's head off 1600/1100  
  
Joey-now what are you gonna do? Without two dream clowns on the field your combo is busted!  
  
Hybrid-you fool! That combo is just one of many in my deck! I set 1 card facedown and put a monster in defense mode  
  
Joey-oooh I'm shakin' in my boots! I summon gearfried the iron knight (1800/1600)! Axe raider, destroy his other clown! Axe raider lunges forward and thrusts its axe into the dream clown's back as it tries to run away  
  
Joey-and now gearfried, attack his set! Gearfried rushes forward and slams into hybrid's set card, only to be knocked back  
  
Hybrid-you attacked my castle of dark illusions (920/1930)! 1470/1100  
  
Hybrid-and now it's my turn! I summon dragon zombie (1600/0) activating castle of dark illusion's effect! It increases the attack of all zombie type monsters by 200 points every turn (1800/0)! Now my dragon zombie, attack his Axe raider! Dragon zombie jumps towards axe raider and bites him in half 1370/1100  
  
Joey-it's my turn now, and im about to wipe the floor with your dragon zombie! I sacrifice my gearfried for warrior of the sun (2100/1400)! He gains an extra 500 attack when going up against dark monsters, and your dragon zombie just so happens to be dark (2600/1400)! Warrior of the sun, show him the light!  
  
Hybrid-not so fast! I activate ordeal of a traveler!  
  
A giant sphinx appears behind hybrid's monsters  
  
Hybrid-Now in order to attack you have to choose one card in my hand and call its type! If you call it wrong, your monster is returned to your hand!  
  
Joey-*thinking*aw man, this is bad, how am I supposed to guess the right kind of card? If I get it wrong, im done for! Wait, I remember now, yugi always told me that players usually save all their magic cards in their hand until they're ready to use them! Hybrid hasn't played any magic cards yet, so his hand must be full of them! All right hybrid, I guess! The first card in your hand is a magic card!  
  
Hybrid-damn! He reveals his card to be a magic card  
  
Joey-yes! Now warrior of the sun, attack! Warrior of the sun unleashes a blinding energy bolt at dragon zombie, obliterating it 1370/300  
  
Hybrid-*looks angrily at his hand* argh, I pass  
  
Joey-yeah that's right! There ain't nothing you can do now! I'll have warrior of the sun attack your castle of dark illusions and guess the second card in your hand to be another magic card! Hybrid-wrong! He reveals his card to be a monster card, the sphinx raises its paw and bounces Joey's warrior of the sun back to his hand  
  
Joey-damn! Oh well, I'm still in the lead and there's no way your going to be able to beat me, so I'll just summon tiger axe (1300/1100) and set 1 card facedown  
  
Hybrid-ha! This is where I gain the upper hand again! I set one card facedown and summon armored zombie (1500/0)! And thanks to castle of dark illusions, he gains an extra 200 points (1700/0)! And now I play the field magic card mystic plasma zone! Joey watches as a dark cloud appears over the playing field shooting lightning and covering all light  
  
Hybrid-as long as mystic plasma zone is on the field, all dark monsters on the field gain an extra 500 attack points (2200/0)! Now armored zombie, attack his tiger axe!  
  
Joey-I activate my trap! Magic arm shield! A shield appears on tiger axe's arm, with an extending arm that grabs castle of dark illusions and pulls it in front of tiger axe, forcing armored zombie to attack it instead  
  
Hybrid-no! How dare you use my own monster as a shield!  
  
Joey-and that's not all, I summon baby dragon (1200/700)!  
  
Hybrid-*starts laughing* what good is a puny monster like that supposed to do?  
  
Joey-it's supposed to grow up! I play time wizard! Time roulette! The arrow on time wizard's arrow starts to spin and lands on a.clock!  
  
Time wizard-time warp! Joey's baby dragon becomes larger and turns into thousand dragon (2400/2000)  
  
Now thousand dragon, attack armored zombie! (Joey guesses that hybrid's 3rd card is a monster card and gets it right) Thousand dragon lets out a burst of noxious gas that melts away hybrid's armored zombie 1370/100  
  
Joey- (after correctly guessing another card in hybrid's hand) tiger axe! Finish him off!  
  
Hybrid-activate gravity bind! Suddenly a net covers the field and stops tiger axe in its tracks  
  
Joey-what the?  
  
Hybrid-as long as gravity bind is on the field, no monsters with 4 stars or more can attack! And that includes both of your monsters!  
  
Joey-*thinking* man, this is nuts! Every time I try to attack him he has some way to stop it! How am I supposed to win if I cant get to his lifepoints?!  
  
As hybrid's turn comes up the field is set with Joey having thousand dragon and tiger axe. Hybrid has mystic plasma zone, ordeal of a traveler, and gravity bind  
  
Hybrid-I'll begin my assault on you by putting one monster in defense mode  
  
Joey-pfft, some assault. I pass my turn  
  
Hybrid-I flip swarm of scarabs (500/1000, 1000/600 with mystic plasma zone)! When this monster is flipped face-up, I get to destroy one of your monsters! And that's not all; I can put swarm of scarabs facedown every turn! Laughs A single scarab digs into thousand dragon's skin and wreaks havoc inside its body. After coughing up blood, thousand dragon falls to the ground and dies  
  
Joey-no! Not my thousand dragon!  
  
Hybrid-yes! And now I'll put swarm of scarabs facedown again and end my turn  
  
Joey-your gonna pay for that you punk! I set 1 card facedown and summon karate man (1000/1000)! Your turn  
  
Hybrid-you idiot! You should've attacked! Karate man only has three stars so he can still attack under gravity bind!  
  
Joey-oops..  
  
Hybrid-too late now! I flip swarm of scarabs on tiger axe! Another scarab crawls into tiger axe's body and kills it  
  
Hybrid-and now I equip swarm of scarabs with malevolent nuzzler, increasing its attack by 700 points (1700/600)! Attack karate man my swarm!  
  
Joey-kunai with chain! Karate man throws a boomerang attached to a chain at the swarm of scarabs wrapping itself around them forcing them into defense position. The boomerang also raises karate man's attack by 500 points (1500/1000)  
  
Hybrid-no!  
  
Joey-and now karate man, destroy his swarm of scarabs! Karate man crushes swarm of scarabs with a swift kick Joey-*thinking* yes! I have jinzo in my hand! If I cant just get him out I can negate all his traps and win! But first I gotta put out a monster to tribute for him! I summon goblin attack force (2300/0)!  
  
Hybrid-another idiot mistake! Goblin attack force has four stars; he can't attack under gravity bind!  
  
Joey-shut up!  
  
Hybrid-it doesn't matter anyways! I'll just destroy it! I play change of heart! It allows me to control one of your monsters for one turn. I choose karate man! And now I'll have him use his effect to double his base attack for one turn (2500/1000)! Karate man, destroy goblin attack force! Karate man yells as he unleashes all his strength and defeats Joey's goblin attack force 1170/100  
  
Hybrid-and now I summon cannon soldier (1400/1300, 1900/800 with mystic plasma zone) and use his effect to sacrifice karate man and inflict 500 points of direct damage to your lifepoints! 670/100  
  
Hybrid-your lucky cannon soldier has four stars, because if he didn't, I'd finish you right now!  
  
Joey-*looks hopelessly at his hand* I pass.  
  
Hybrid-heh, it's almost over for you! I summon rainbow flower (400/500) and now I play banner of courage, which raises his attack by 200 points (600/500)! Attack rainbow flower! Rainbow flower shoots a swarm of razor sharp leaves, cutting Joey 70/100  
  
Joey-*draws his card**thinks*skull dice! Yes! This is just what I need; let's hope it works for me! I set 1 card facedown and summon goddess with a third eye (1200/1000, 4 stars)  
  
Hybrid-ha! It doesn't matter if you put a monster out! Rainbow flowers effect allows it to attack you directly! Rainbow flower, finish him off!  
  
Joey-I activate my set card, skull dice! It rolls one six sided die, the result it multiplied by 100 and taken off your monster's attack! A little demon with a die appears and throws the die. It rolls, and lands on a.6!  
  
Hybrid-no way!  
  
Joey-yeah that's right, now your fruity rainbow flower has 0 attack and can't do any damage to me! It's time to end this! I sacrifice my goddess for jinzo (2400/1500, 2900/1100 with mystic plasma zone)! His effect negates all trap cards on the field! That means he's free to attack with no drawbacks! Jinzo, attack!!!!! Jinzo creates a huge ball of energy, and throws it at hybrid's rainbow flower destroying it and the remainder of hybrid's lifepoints  
  
Hybrid drops to his knees t-there's no way.. how could someone be that lucky? He guessed all the cards in my hand, he was able to use time wizard's effect, and now he was able to roll a 6 with skull dice? There's no way someone could be that lucky..  
  
Joey-it's not just luck hybrid, its heart! My friend yugi taught me to trust in the heart of the cards, to trust in my deck and know that it will never let me down! Maybe you should put more trust into your cards. 


End file.
